gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy!/Quotes
These are all the memorable quotes and catchphrases from Jeopardy!. Opening Spiels Art Fleming Intros Classic Opening Spiel (1964-1975): Now entering the studio are (later Jeopardy! presents) today's contestants. (insert challenger's names, occupations & hometowns) And our returning champion (insert champion's name, occupation, hometown & previous winnings). These three people will compete (for cash prizes) today on...Jeopardy! And here's the star of Jeopardy!, Art Fleming! Revival Opening Spiel (1978-1979): This is Jeopardy! Now entering the studio are today's contestants. (insert challenger's occupations, hometowns & names) And our returning champion (insert champion's occupation, hometown, previous winnings & name). And now entering the studio is the host of Jeopardy!, Art Fleming! Alex Trebek Intros Pilot Opening Spiel (1983-1984): "Now entering the studio are today's contestants. (insert challenger's names, occupations & hometowns) And (our returning champion with over (insert previous winnings) in cash winnings after # matches (insert champion's name, occupation & hometown). These three contestants will compete today on...Jeopardy! And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, (Mr.) Alex Trebek! 1st Opening Spiel (1984-1996, 2000-Present): "This is Jeopardy!" Super Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (A-First 12 weeks): This is Super Jeopardy! The continuing Quarter-of-a-Million-Dollar Challenge! Now entering the studio are the champions (QF)/the semifinalists (SF). (insert champions' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Super Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek! Super Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (B-Week 13): This is Super Jeopardy! The conclusion of The Quarter-of-a-Million-Dollar Challenge! Now entering the studio are the three finalists. (insert finalists' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Super Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek! 1st Opening Spiel (A - 10th Anniversary Season Intro, 1993-1994): Celebrating its 10th year as America's favorite answer and question show, this is Jeopardy! 1st Opening Spiel (B - Atlanta 1996 Summer Centennial Olympic Games Intro, 1995-1996): An official sponsor of the 1996 Olympic Games, this is Jeopardy! 2nd Opening Spiel (1996): This is Jeopardy! America's favorite answer and question show is on location in the Sony studios celebrating 12 years. 3rd Opening Spiel (1996-2000): From the Sony Pictures Studios, This is Jeopardy! Note: On the 1st week of the 13th season of Jeopardy!, the announcer didn't say "Pictures" in the opening spiel. Rest of the Opening Spiel (1984-2000): Now entering the studio are today's contestants. Rest of the Opening Spiel (2000-present): Monday's Opening Spiel: Let's meet today's contestants. Tuesday's Opening Spiel: Introducing today's contestants. Wednesday's Opening Spiel: Here are today's contestants. Thursday's Opening Spiel: Please welcome today's contestants. Friday's Opening Spiel: Today's contestants are... Note: Starting around 2007, Johnny said these phrases on a randomly basis. Note: During College Championship, Johnny always uses the Wednesday's Opening Spiel phrases. Rest of the Opening Spiel (1984-present): (insert challenger's occupations, hometowns & names) And returning champion (insert champion's occupation, hometown, name) whose (insert number) day cash winnings total (insert previous winnings). And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek! Quotes "Thank you, Jay Stewart. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Hello & welcome to Jeopardy!, America's favorite answer-and-question game. Yes, we give the answers, and then it's up to these three contestants to come up with the questions. Players, as you know, whenever you recognize an answer you're free to ring in; but, I want to warn you about the Jeopardy!: if you are wrong, the value of the question will be deducted from your winnings. However, to help you add to your earnings, we have hidden one Daily Double card, on the board for this first round; if you're lucky enough uncover that card, you get a chance to double any or all of your winnings up to that point. Now when you hear this sound, players: (ding-ding) it means that the round is over. Right now, put your hands on the buttons, but please don't ring in until the answer is exposed. If all three of you are ready, then let's play Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the first pilot of current run in 1983 "Thank you and welcome to Double Jeopardy!, ladies and gentlemen, with double the money values on our board, and in addition, we have our two Daily Double cards hidden up there, to help our players. In the first round, Jack Campion, our salesman from Los Angeles didn't need much help. He rolled through "The Wild West" & "Sports" and did better than he expected with "Herbs & Spices" and wound up our leader with $950. Karen is in second place with $575. Cynthia, you have the dubious honor of being in last place; you have $125. But the good news for you is that you get to select first, in this round. Once again, I remind you players that when you hear this sound, players: (ding-ding) it means the round is over. So if you are ready, then let's begin Double Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the first pilot of current run in 1983 "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for tuning us in today. Until next time, I'm Alex Trebek and I hope to see you soon, on Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the first pilot of current run in 1983 "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to America's most popular answer-and-question game, Jeopardy!, where we supply the answers, and it's up to our players to come through with the questions. Contestants, as you know, each of you can ring in as soon as you recognize an answer; however, I do want to caution you about the Jeopardy!: if you are wrong, the value of the question will be deducted from your score. But, to help you add to your winnings, we have hidden somewhere on this Jeopardy! board, a Daily Double; if you're lucky enough to uncover that, then you get a chance to double any or all of your earnings up to that point, and that's very important. You want to earn as much money as possible, because at the end of Final Jeopardy!, ladies and gentlemen, only the player with the most cash gets to keep his or her winnings. We're gonna play the game until you hear this sound: (high-pitched doo-doo sound). That will signify that the round is over. But now, to the beginning. Please pick up your signaling buttons, but don't ring in until the answer is revealed. Good luck to all three of you, let's play Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the second pilot of current run in 1984 "And with questions ranging in value from $50 to $250, here are the six categories you're gonna be dealing with in this round: Television, U.S. Landmarks, Celebrity Relatives, Food, Superstitions and Awards. - Alex Trebek from the second pilot of current run in 1984 "Thank you and welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. We are about to play Double Jeopardy!, with twice as much money at stake and two Daily Doubles hidden on our board. Players, once again when you hear this: (high-pitched doo-doo sound) it'll signify the round is over. If you're all set, then let's play Double Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the second pilot of current run in 1984 "And this time, with $9,000 in cash as well as those two Daily Doubles, here are the six categories you have to deal with. First of all, Civil War, Toys & Games, Movies, Sports Legends, State Names and Famous Pairs. - Alex Trebek from the second pilot of current run in 1984 "And, ladies and gentlemen we will look for the pleasure of your company as well. Thank you so much for tuning us in today. For all of us here at Jeopardy!, I'm Alex Trebek. Until next time, so long everybody." - Alex Trebek from the second pilot of current run in 1984 "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of all of us, welcome to America's favorite answer-and-question game, Jeopardy!. You know how we play it: we provide the categories and the answers, and then it's up to our contestants to give us the right questions. Players, as you know, any time you recognize an answer you're free to ring in; however, I do want to caution you about the Jeopardy!: if you are wrong, the value of the answer will be deducted from your score. But, to help you add to your winnings, we have hidden somewhere on the board a Daily Double; if you're lucky enough uncover that, then you'll have a chance to double any or all of your winnings up to that point in the round. And it's very important that you try to win as much money as possible, because only the player with the most cash at the end of the day will wind up keeping his or her winnings. All right, we'll play the game until you hear this sound: (low-pitched doo-doo-doo sound). That will signify that that particular round is over. If you're all set to begin, pick up your signaling buttons, but do not ring in until the answer is fully exposed. If you're ready, then let us play Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the current run's series premiere on September 10, 1984 "And this time as I indicated with answers ranging in value from $100 to $500, here are the six categories you're gonna be dealing with in this first round. Lakes & Rivers, Inventions, Animals, Foreign Cuisine, Actors & Roles and Number Please." - Alex Trebek from the current run's series premiere on September 10, 1984 "Welcome back. We are about to play Double Jeopardy!. Let me tell you what that means; it means that the answers are going to be a lot tougher; it means there's a lot more money involved and it also means there are two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on this board, to help our contestants earn more cash. Players, once again we are going to play until you hear this sound: (low-pitched doo-doo-doo sound). That'll signify the end of the round. If you're all set to go, then let's play Double Jeopardy!" - Alex Trebek from the current run's series premiere on September 10, 1984 "This time with about $18,000 in cash as well as those two Daily Doubles, here are the six categories you're gonna be dealing with. First of all, The Bible, 50s TV, National Landmarks, Weights & Measures, Notorious and Four Letter Words." - Alex Trebek from the current run's series premiere on September 10, 1984 "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Hello, everyone, and welcome to our first day of our second year right here on Jeopardy!. We hope that, by now, we have gotten over our first season growing pains, and we're looking forward to an exciting second year. You've noticed some changes we've made already: the colors of the set, the way we had our players enter, and the positioning of the contestants: our champion is at the #1 podium on the outside instead of the #3 podium on the inside. There is one further change that will affect the play of the game and I want to tell you all about it right now, because we hope it will make the game more interesting for you people at home: last season, you will recall that players could ring in whenever an answer appeared on the board. This year, they can ring in only when the answer has been read, and that will be indicated on our board by this white perimeter light (said light illuminates for the viewers to see); you folks at home will not necessarily see that at all times, but we're hoping that, by having a few extra moments to consider the answer, you'll be able to play along and match your reflexes against these players. All right, contestants, I know you're anxious to get going as year #2 begins, so let's put the board in motion and play this first round of Jeopardy!." - Alex Trebek from the current run's second season premiere on September 9, 1985 (explaining the rule change regarding as to when contestants are allowed to ring in and respond) Catchphrases "Thank you, Johnny (Gilbert)." - Alex Trebek (when he enters the stage in almost every episode since 2007) "Thanks, Johnny." - Alex Trebek (when he enters the stage in some episodes) "Hey, Johnny." - Alex Trebek (when he enters the stage in some early episodes) "The Answer Is..." - Art Fleming/Alex Trebek "Good luck to all three of you. (Pick up those signaling devices/buttons.) Here comes the Jeopardy! Round." - Alex Trebek) "I'll Take (insert category) for (insert amount), Alex." - contestant "(insert category) for (insert amount)" - contestant "Answer... Daily Double." - Alex Trebek (when a Daily Double is found) "Answer...a Daily Double/one of the two Daily Doubles." - Alex Trebek (when a Daily Double was found in the Double Jeopardy! round) "Answer...the other Daily Double." - Alex Trebek (when the other Daily Double was found in the Double Jeopardy! round) "Answer...a/an Video/Audio/Celebrity Daily Double." - Alex Trebek (when what kind of Daily Double was found) "You have (insert score). You can risk up to maximum value of a clue which is $500/$1,000/$2,000." - Alex Trebek (when a contestant has less than the maximum value of a clue during a Daily Double) "Let's Make It a True Daily Double." - contestant "We have (Less than) a minute to go." - Alex Trebek (whenever there's one minute left during the rounds) "And now the last clue..." - Alex Trebek (whenever there's one category and the dollar amount left during the rounds) "(Contestant), I ruled against you before you changed your response. Sorry about that." - Alex Trebek (to the contestant who gives an incorrect response first before changing to a correct response) "(Contestant), you forgot to phrase your response in the form of a question, and in Double Jeopardy!, we have to rule against/penalize you." - Alex Trebek (reminding players in the Double Jeopardy! round that they must remember to phrase their responses properly or get penalized) "Be more specific." - Alex Trebek (whenever the judges needed a more specific response) "ALEX: Right now, let's take a look at the prizes for the runners' up. Johnny? JOHNNY: For today's 2nd place contestant, (insert prize for 2nd place contestant). For today's 3rd place contestant, (insert prize for 3rd place contestant). And all contestants will receive (insert Jeopardy! home games). And now, once again, here's Alex." - Alex Trebek (to reveal prizes for the runners' up before Final Jeopardy category is revealed; up until 2000) "The Final Jeopardy! category is (category). Players, I'll give you the clue, and you will then have 30 seconds to write down your response. (Be sure to phrase it in the form of a question.) - Alex Trebek (during the Final Jeopardy! round in early seasons) "Here is the clue." - Alex Trebek (during the Final Jeopardy! round) "You have 30 seconds players, good luck." - Alex Trebek (After the Final Jeopardy! clue was fully read) Closing Logos "Today's 2nd and 3rd place contestants will receive..." - Johnny Gilbert (1984-2000) "Today's 2nd place contestant will receive $2,000 in cash; today's 3rd place contestant will receive $1,000 in cash." - (2010-present) "Prizes for our 2nd and 3rd place contestants provided by Aleve." - Johnny Gilbert (2011-present) "Second place prizing provided by Aleve." - Johnny Gilbert (when the contestants tied as a co-champion; 2011-present) "Promotional consideration provided by..." - Johnny Gilbert (2000-present) This has been a (Merv) Griffin Production, Don Pardo speaking. - Don Pardo (1964-1975) This is John Harlan speaking. Jeopardy! is a Merv Griffin Production. - John Harlan (1978-1979) This has been a Merv Griffin Production. Distributed by King World Inc. - Jay Stewart (1983 Pilot) This has been a Merv Griffin Production. Distributed by King World Productions. - Johnny Gilbert (1984 Pilot) Jeopardy! is a production of Merv Griffin Enterprises, distributed by King World. - Johnny Gilbert (1984-1985) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Merv Griffin Enterprises and (is) distributed by King World. - Johnny Gilbert (1985-fall 1992) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Merv Griffin Enterprises. (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Distributed by King World - Johnny Gilbert (1992-1994) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Columbia TriStar Television... Distributed by King World. - Johnny Gilbert (late 1994-early 1995) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. Produced by Columbia TriStar Television... Distributed by King World. - Johnny Gilbert (early 1995-fall 1996) Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. - Johnny Gilbert (fall 1996-December 31, 1999) Game Show Network (This is Johnny Gilbert speaking.) Jeopardy! is a production of Merv Griffin Enterprises and (is) distributed by... Charlie: Columbia TriStar Television. - Johnny Gilbert & Charlie O'Donnell (Game Show Network) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Merv Griffin Enterprises. (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Distributed by... Charlie: Columbia TriStar Television. - Johnny Gilbert & Charlie O'Donnell (Game Show Network) This is Johnny Gilbert Speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Columbia TriStar Television. (Game Show Network) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. Produced by Columbia TriStar Television. (Game Show Network) Category:Jeopardy! Category:Quotes & Catchphrases